Jun Wang
Jun Wang Jun is very much like her sister, Mei. She has a burning passion for video games, and tends to compete with her sister. Also, like her twin, she attends Fallcreek University. She is a gamer who loves to play games with Mei. All the guys dream about her. Mei and Sven control her by a camera monitor. She is found dead when successfully turning on an electrical circuit that locked the doors to the basement. Appearance Jun has dark, lengthy hair that she pins up, and it is accessorized with two pink hair clips. She wears a long-sleeved red shirt, with a lime green tanktop over it. The green top has a simple graphic design based on the style of Japanese cartoons. She wears dark purple pants with green outlines, as well as red shoes. Story un arrives at Sven's room before Mei and Corey do. When Sven becomes doubtful about whether or not they'll be able to go to the Delta Theta Gamma party, Jun - who has made herself comfortable on the arm chair - reassured them that she'll get them in. This can be assumed that A) She has connections to those at the party, or B) she is a hacker, like her sister. (When first getting into the building, it's up to Mei to break the code on the lock outside of the building.) In Corey and Mei's dream, Jun's left arm is missing. Using the wall for support, she walks towards them, begging for the other half of her, before she disintegrates. Later, when they wake up, Jun is passed out in her bed, so they leave her be. As the students began to mutate on school grounds, Jun became trapped, so she hid and called for help via radio. Her sister, Mei that answers, and she desperately pleads for help. When Mei and Sven try to get to her, Jun is attacked by one of the giant creatures. If Mei and Sven don't make it to her in time, she dies. (If you get to her with a certain amount of health left, you get to see her die, along with a cutscene.) If they do make it, the monster tosses Jun out the window to focus on them. Miraculously, Jun landed in the basement unscathed. Via the monitor in the reception room, Mei and Sven watch as Jun tries to find her way out of the basement. Eventually, Jun finds the main switch panel that lets her out of the basement. Unfortunately, before she could get the chance to leave, one of the monsters attack her. By the time that Mei and Sven get to her, it's too late; Jun lays on the floor, dead, with her bear keychain in her hand. Trivia *Jun's dorm room is 117. Her roommate is Mei. *The meaning of jun in Japanese can mean many words, including: "genuine/pure", "moisture", "obey", "conform to/consult with", "truth", "falcon". *Mei's and Jun's names seem to make a pun on the months, May and June. Whether or not this was intentional is currently unknown. *Choosing to save Jun is, more or less, a sidequest. Yet, it may as well be a pointless sidequest, because no matter how many times you try, her fate is inevitable. *It is assumed that the bear keychains are a symbol for the twins' connection to one another, though it isn't actually explained in the game itself.